The present invention relates to a medicine for the treatment of skin diseases and a method of preparing them. More precisely, it relates to a medicine for skin diseases obtained by fermentation of an extract from stems of an herb plant Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni (botanical name), as well as to a method of preparing them.
It has been well known prior to the filing date of the application of the present invention that an extract from Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni is usable as a sweetener.
The present inventor has participated in studies of extracts from Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni for many years. For instance, he completed a method of preparing a sweetener by ripening a condensed liquid as extracted from leaves of Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni by a particular means (Japanese Published Kokai No. 1-127959); a horticultural manure obtained by fermenting an extract from a mixture of leaves and stems of Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni and a method of preparing the same (Japanese Published Kokai No. 3-220109); and a bathing aid obtained by fermenting an extract from the stems of Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni and a method of preparing the same (Japanese Published Kokai No. 3-151321), filing
The present inventor traced the above-mentioned inventions and further studied them, whereupon he has found that the substance obtained by fermenting an extract from stems of Stevia Rebaudiana Bertoni has an excellent blood circulation promoting property and is useful as a medicine for skin diseases. He has now completed the present invention.